ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Simpson (Earth-101001)
Marcus Simpson (マサル シンプソン ''Masaru Shinpuson) '' is the main protagonist of the anime series, Kingdom Hearts (2015 TV series). He lives in Queens, New York and Marcus's birthday, October 10, is the same day that Naruto was born. He is a member of the Fusion Tenders. He's a vessel of a Yin-Pyrus Dragonoid named Drago (until he's freed from Marcus when he merged with his Yang half, finally restored into a complete state and evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid). Appearance Marcus is an African-American, 14-year-old teenage boy with dark skinned, short black dreads and light brown eyes that can glow red. Marcus's civilian attire consists of a grey tank top, a red-and-sliver vest, khaki jeans, omnitrix on his left wrist, and black sneakers with laces and white soles, sometimes he wears a lighter blue T-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backwards fashion, and a black jacket. Marcus is 5' 6" (167cm) tall. His hero uniform consists of a high-collared form-fitting outfit similar to a stormtrooper's armor. It was trimmed in red (formerly green) and gold and had blue markings down the sides with his mask. As an 11-year-old boy, he wears a green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks, and red shoes with grey laces and soles. Personality Marcus was a carefree, arrogant, and confrontational, juvenile delinquent, his permanent record was filled with detention slips attained from his various pranks and actions since he started in 5th grade. When his childhood friend, Maurice dies in a fatal explosion at 9/11 caused by Doctor Doom. After he graduated from middle school and Drago gave Marcus's new-found powers in order to save him from many large Darkside, however, he was a reformed person when he decided to join Stark Industries and while he still maintains his carefree attitude. Relationships Family Victor Simpson Marcus's father, a safety operations supervisor from Sector 7G of the East River Generating Station. Leah Simpson Marcus's kind caring mother, however, it was eventually revealed that she used been knowledgable of the existence of S.H.I.E.L.D. before she got married. Abigail "Abby" Simpson Marcus's intelligent, laid-back, calm, responsible, book smart, nine-year-old younger sister. Marcus is much less willing to let her be in his room and doesn't allow her to touch his things, but still loves her. Friends Dragonoid (Drago) Drago is Marcus's vessel and partner. Although he is impatient and a pacifist, he wants to help Marcus to save Earth and Vestroia. He is the direct descendant of the Original Dragonoid, one of the two first Bakugan ever created. Thomas "Tom' Weasley Marcus is known for his relationship with his long-time rival and friend, Tom. From the beginning of the series, Marcus and Tom were rivals since childhood, but when they got superpowers and developed into teenagers, they became friends, and both held a great and powerful bond that made themselves and their friendship. Keith Lo Keith is someone whom Marcus sometimes hang out with but seems to have a mutual respect. Keith tends to keep Marcus in line when he gets too impulsive when Kurata is a big threat and views Marcus as his biggest rival. Ren Crier Marcus and Ren are close friends and more like brothers. Ren looks up to Marcus as a big brother as thanking him for convince Ren that he is a human. Love interests Cree Davis Marcus's girlfriend (later his wife), he has been friends with Cree since they were in Kindergarten. when they meet each other again at college, she has a small crush on him and he starting to have a strong feeling for her. After graduation, they decided to get married and have kids of their own. Shahra Homura (real name: Shahra) a fugitive, ended up both destroying buildings and cars in Shibuya and running into Osmosis and 4 others with whom she would later fight crime. Snow Girl suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then did Osmosis notice the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked the mysterious girl down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to die. Having been tracked by the Tenders, she reunited with them and fought off the members of A.I.M. sent to recapture her. Angered at their promise of destruction, she yelled at Marcus, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other. After saving Shibuya from A.I.M.'s particle weapon, she was not arrested and instead decided to join the Tenders, so that she could learn self-restraint, taking the enemies alive and acting more responsibly as a half-conduit, but sadly, Marcus tearfully desired that Shahra cannot die when she sacrifice to kill Naga. Biography At the beginning of the series, Marcus is seen skateboarding where he arrives at the park to battle Gelman. Ready, just before the two launch out their Blades, Marcus uses a running start to give his new Blade an extra burst of speed. That strategy allowed his Beyblade to spin very quickly across the Beystadium that Gelman' Blade could not overcome. Drago tries to make him stop fighting with him. After the vision was over, Drago and Fear Ripper appeared in the field and Drago was able to defeat him, pushed off the Blade of Gelman off the Stadium, making Marcus win. He was surprised hearing Drago talking, it maybe a dream or not. Four years later, while Marcus is late to school on his last day of Spoonerville Middle School after graduated of 8th grade, he and his three friends found that the assembly is so boring, they decided to hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where they perform while costumes like B2K, an R&B boy band. The performance succeeds in making them a middle school celebrity before moving on to high school, but Mazur puts it to a halt and the trio of friends are sent to his office. After finish Spoonerville Corina brings up how Marcus's childhood friend, Maurice died during 9/11, his rival, Tom who wanting to surpass Marcus when he jumped in a river to save a cat and suggests this as a reason for him being a delinquent. Marcus denies this, saying that Maurice is a cool guy and Tom is a straight-A student. Suddenly, he meets an old beggar (who is actually Jafar in disguise) that informs Marcus of the Cave of Wonders, claiming they will be greatly rewarded for retrieving the legendary gem for him. One night, Marcus attempted to go to the statue of liberty to discover a vision, unfortunately, an accident initiated a giant light, which gave his powers then he became a member of Fusion Tenders after meeting his new friends and rename himself as a superhero, Osmosis Jones. Kurata later hatches his vile plan, not only to subjugate the other Bakugan and Vestroia, destroy them at his leisure but for his bid to rule the human world and the universe as well. He later defeats Kurata merged with a Belphemon after he turns into his super state III when he reclaimed the six element gems from Naga, only to drop them into the sea, melded together inside of Osmosis (who was holding the power of the blue core). Marcus and Cree are in love but don't confess until adulthood. As an adult, Marcus becomes more mature, also more responsible as a father. Category:Teenagers